The present invention relates to a table seat in accordance with the introduction to the main claim.
A table seat is known to comprise a foldable frame to be fixed to the top of the table at its edge. For this purpose, the frame (supporting an at least partly foldable housing for containing a child) comprises connection portions disposed parallel to each other along the sides of the seat. Each portion comprises a first and a second arm, to be positioned on opposite sides of the table top respectively. Specifically, the second arm, located below the first and intended to be positioned on the underside of said table top, comprises a tubular structure bent at one end, this latter being intended to make contact with the table top. In order to provide greater stability to the table seat, an intermediate portion is often present projecting from the lower arm, this portion also being intended to cooperate with said table top in a position distant from the bent end. To enable correct positioning of the seat at the table edge, each intermediate portion comprises a part movable relative to the structure of the corresponding second arm and intended to make contact with the table top; this mobility is achieved by a generally screw-type manipulation arrangement for said part and enables the seat to be fixed rigidly and securely to the table. The movable part of the intermediate portion can hence assume a plurality of positions spaced from the tubular structure of the second arm starting from a fixed position of minimum separation from this structure.
Such a known seat presents the drawback of a predetermined limited gap between the first arm of each connection portion and the upper end of the intermediate portion projecting from the second arm. This means that even when in its position of minimum separation from the tubular structure of the second arm, the end of said intermediate portion is still distant from said structure and projects towards the first arm. Consequently, such a seat cannot be connected to tables having a shoulder of relatively large height situated below the table top to which the seat is to be applied. Hence, the known arrangement is not applicable to the top of any table, but only to those tops having a limited thickness (less than the distance between each upper arm of the seat connection portions and the upper side of the intermediate portion projecting from the second arm) and/or not presenting a lower shoulder close to their edge.
Moreover, a seat of the aforestated type can become detached from the table top when the child exerts a thrust along an axis distant from but perpendicular to said top, in a direction striking the lower surface thereof. This can happen, for example, when the child rests its feet on a surface, for example of a chair, positioned below the seat and the child pushes against the surface with its feet.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a table seat which can be applied to the top of any table.
Another object is to provide a seat of the aforestated type which is reliable and safe in use and which can withstand the stresses generated by a child along an axis distant from but perpendicular to the table top without becoming detached therefrom.
These and other objects which will be apparent to the expert of the art are attained by a table seat in accordance with the accompanying claims.